


Rêve d'avenir

by Nadirha



Series: War has no winners [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hp_100_mots, Doom, Drabble, F/M, Irony, Lies, Superstition, Unrequited Love, black humour
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-21
Updated: 2012-06-21
Packaged: 2017-11-08 05:49:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/439838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadirha/pseuds/Nadirha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginny effeuille une marguerite et pense à son avenir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rêve d'avenir

**Author's Note:**

> **Personnage :** Ginny Weasley  
>  **Disclaimer :** Je n'ai fait qu'emprunter à JKR l'univers et ses personnages. J'adore jouer avec, mais je les rends après, c'est juré !  
>  **Rating :** PG  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100 tout rond !  
>  **Défi :** "superstition", sur la communauté LJ hp_100_mots  
>  **Date :** écrit le 15/05/2008

_Il m'aime, un peu..._

 

Je suis sûre qu'ensemble nous pourrions être très heureux.

 

_... beaucoup..._

 

Il est timide, c'est tout.

 

_... passionnément..._

 

Mais bientôt il se rendra compte que je l'aime vraiment énormément.

 

_... à la folie..._

 

Et il me trouvera assez jolie.  
  


_... pas du tout..._

 

Bon, d'accord, cette ode pour la Saint-Valentin était peut-être de mauvais goût.

 

_... un peu..._

 

Mais il ne me déteste pas, je l'ai vu dans ses yeux.

 

_... beaucoup..._

 

Il fera un merveilleux époux.

 

_... passionnément..._

 

Et puis nous aurons sept enfants.

 

_... à la folie._

 

Tom me l'a dit. Il a même prédit que nous aurions une très longue vie.


End file.
